Red Coats
|-|CeCe Drake= |-|Alison DiLaurentis= |-|Sara Harvey= Red Coat is the leader of the A-Team. She would appear to The Liars briefly before sneaking away before they could catch her. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", it is revealed that there are two Red Coats. The "Evil" Red Coat is unmasked as CeCe Drake, who was the leader of the A-Team, while the "Good" Red Coat is revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis, who would use the disguise to spy on the Liars. In "FrAmed", it is revealed that there is a third Red Coat, who is unmasked as Sara Harvey, who was a decoy to CeCe. History Season 2 UnmAsked At the end of the episode, Mona is sitting in Radley when she is informed she has a visitor. Suddenly a woman in a red coat approaches with Mona telling her that she did everything she asked her to. Season 3 Blood Is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees the Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. Later, she is attacked by "A", meaning the interview was set up. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave while Red Coat watches. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water While Spencer is on her date with Wren she sees Red Coat watching from across the street. Spencer goes after Red Coat but she disappears before Spencer can find her. Earlier a figure is seen watching Spencer and Wren on their date and appears to be Red Coat. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily spots Red Coat while she is waiting for Toby at his work. Red Coat goes into his work but when Emily goes inside, She is gone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while they are in the morgue. She chases her but she flees into the elevator before Aria can catch her. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Her burned coat is recovered from the lodge by the firemen. Toby and Spencer go back to the lodge later to look for it. Later, a mysterious woman in a black veil shows up Darren Wilden's funeral and is later revealed to be wearing a burned Ali mask, implying that she may be Red Coat, however, this unknown female is a brunette, while Red Coat is seemingly blonde. Turn of the Shoe Someone in a black hoodie and Ali mask attempts to strangle Mona in her car. Mona manages to break free and gets out of the car, while the person attempts to run them down. Seeing as how Red Coat lost her coat briefly from the fire and wears the Ali mask, it can be assumed that this was likely her. Under the Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Lt. Linda Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone Red Coat wearing an Emily Mask and holding a sigh that says "Guilty", meaning Red Coat has attained a new coat. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown if this was a lie. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair, meaning CeCe is in possession of a coat herself. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat coming down the stairs and she and Spencer follow her outside. They believe she's ran off and attempt to follow her in a hay ride truck. However, she's actually in the hay. They spot her in the back and recover her coat but she's already gone. Season 6 FrAmed Big A is inside her lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when someone buzzes to come in. She buzzes them in and in walks Red Coat, who takes a seat beside her. Later, Red Coat is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, "Charles" prepares something in the trunk of their limo. She gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Red Coat. She hands "Charles" an envelope with two tickets to prom. Appearances Notes *The theory that there were multiple Red Coats was popular before the reveal. Gallery MonaAndCeCe.png RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat3x20.png RedCoat3x21.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png RedCoat4x01.png RCEmMask.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png RedCoatReveal.png Category:Antagonists Category:Disguises Category:Red Coat Category:The A-Team Category:A